Equestrian Defense Rewrite
by Warbrony16
Summary: Equestria, a land once home to peace and love, now a militaristic empire facing the first war in centuries. Follow the brave souls from this land and beyond as they fight to save their home.


Welcome To The Bloodbath

Defiant Night: Hello everypony, I'm Defiant Night, and I'll be telling you important info on the story and events that may affect it, so anyways as you know from the name, this is a rewrite of Warbrony16's story 'Equestrian Defense', Which he feels may have confused some of you and he honestly didn't like how everything flowed, or the lack thereof. So yea here is his second shot.

Disclaimer: Warbrony16 owns nothing in this story, save his OCs. A majority of main characters, and a few side characters, were all made by his friends so if there is anything you want him to change about a character **Too Bucking Bad!** Most of these aren't his characters so the option of changing them goes to whoever have him the character. So yea I'm gonna quit rambling so you can read. BYE

"Regular Speech" "Anyone wanna dragon egg?"

'Thought' 'I wanna dragon egg.'

"_Telepathic speech" "You gotta give me that dragon egg."_

"**Shouting/Screeching" "What do ya mean there's no more dragon eggs?"**

**'Think Shouting/Screeching' 'Dammit, I wanted that dragon egg.'**

"_**Telepathic Shouting/Screeching" "Why didn't you give me that dragon egg?"**_

Location: Unknown

Time: Unknown

Date: Unknown

3rd Person POV

In a large stone fortress overlooking a small village, a quadruped figure is pacing in front of a large throne mumbling to itself.

The figure had the body of a lion with the head, wings and forelegs of an eagle, the traits of an average griffon. His coat of fur was a dark brown with highlights of red throughout. His wings are an onyx black and folded over his back much like a cape or cloak. Two very distinguishing traits of the figure were three jagged scars going down the left side of his face, while his claws weren't the normal griffon talons, they were claws that looked to have been torn from a dragon.

Unknown Griffon:"No no no, this is not going well. At this rate we will never be able to conquer Equestria."

The griffon was brought out of his mumbling by a smaller griffon.

This one had a lighter coat with its wings being white with dots of black speckled here and there.

Large Griffon:"Ah Shadow Wing, what news have you brought of the war?"

Shadow Wing" Lord Dragon Claw, I'm afraid the ponies are defeating our soldiers, If we attempt to flank them, the Unicorns use their magic to block our soldiers, Pegasi block aerial attacks, and with the Earth Ponies at the front line our soldiers don't stand a chance. Even with our Claw Cannons, they just brush it off like it's a flea unless they get struck in the heart or the head."

Dragon Claw:**"DAMNIT! There has got to be a way around those damn horses." **

Shadow Wing:"Actually m'lord, our scientists have been studying ancient tombs and scrolls and may have found the answer to our 'pony problem'."

Dragon Claw:"Really? Tell me, what is this solution?"

Shadow Wing:"They believe they found a spell to summon a powerful warrior from another world to destroy those that oppose us."

Dragon Claw:"Oh? And how exactly are we supposed to use this spell, gryphons can't use magic remember!"

Shadow Wing:"But we managed to capture a Unicorn recently and we can use her to cast the spell."

Dragon Claw:"Very well, begin summoning this warrior, **Immediately!"**

Shadow Wing:"At once."

As Shadow Wing leaves the throne room Dragon Claw walks up and sits on the throne.

Dragon Claw:"Soon Equestria will be in my grasp, those damn ponies will get what they deserve, and I shall rule them all."

Location: Charlotte, NC. United States

Time: 8:35am

Date: January 3, 2013

3rd Person POV

In the center of a large clearing, a lone bipedal figure was sitting on a large rock playing an acoustic guitar. The figure had jet-black hair trimmed into a buzz-cut. He wore a dark gray tank-top under a black Kevlar vest, a matching pair of black combat pants adorned his legs. Around his waist was a black leather belt which held a tree-foot long katana with Japanese kanji going down both faces of the blade. Translated they said 'The true demon kills with no remorse' and 'You are no better than the evil you face.' To protect his feet he wore a pair of black leather steel-toed combat boots. Strapped to his left thigh was a black pouch holding a small med-kit, and spare ammo for his rifle, a similar pouch was strapped to his right, this one holding shuriken. On his left wrist he had a stainless steel sports watch, on his right was a leather wrist guard. His hands had a durable white tape wrapped around them wrapping between all of his fingers and ending just below his elbows. Over this was a pair of fingerless black gloves. Over his eyes was a pair of open-frame sports shades which held a red tint. A leather strap went across his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip before attaching to his belt, On the front of the strap resting over his right breast was an eight inch long Tanto, on his back was a bolt action sniper rifle with the words 'The winner is the one who strikes first and stands last' engraved onto the barrel.

Surrounding him was what appeared to be a training ground of sorts. It was sectioned off into areas where certain machines and equipment were placed about. The areas were all sized equally and contained equipment for a certain type of training. In total there were five areas which were for; Cardio, Strength, Reflexes, CQC, and Range. The cardio area held equipment such as treadmills, elliptical trainers, rowers, and stationary bikes. The strength area held dumbbells, barbells, workout bench, and a pull up bar. The reflexes area had machines that sent nonlethal projectiles at him from all angles, including rubber balls, baseballs, golf balls, and wooden sticks. The CQC area had wooden posts, punching bags, bokken, nunchaku, and training BO staffs. The range area had targets and training dummies with markings on all the vital areas of the human body, as well as training ammunition, blunted shuriken and kunai, and spare senbon needles.

Change: First Person POV

"... Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted, dead or alive, I'm Wanted, dead or alive."

I held the last note for a few seconds as the sound of my guitar began to fade.

"Well, I believe that is a long enough break, time to get back to work."

Having already done my physical training for today I decided to head to the range and finish today off with some target practice. Standing up I strapped my guitar to my back wile removing my rifle as I walked to the firing range. When I got there I got on one knee and shouldered my rifle.

'steady breaths, slow down the heart, and steady my arms.'

Looking down the scope of my rifle I zeroed in onto where the heart would be on the training dummy if it had one.

*Boom*

The training ammunition, a.k.a simunition, hit the target dead center on the chest causing a large red paint splatter.

This went on for a few more hours. During this time I alternated between my rifle, shuriken. Kunai, and senbon needles.

"Hmm, sun's going down, better pack up and head home."

Going to the training dummies I collected all my senbon, kunai, and shuriken before wiping off the paint from the simunition. Strapping my rifle to my back I started my trek through the trees making my way back home. Or at least I would have if a reddish black light didn't blind me.

Human: **"Gah!, what the hell just happened?"**

Unknown Voice: "Well done Trixie, thank you for bringing us this warrior."

Trixie: "All right, Trixie brought you the warrior, you'll let Trixie go now right?"

Unknown Voice: "Oh, and what makes you think that?"

Trixie: "You said you weren't going to kill Trixie if Trixie did the spell for you."

Unknown Voice: "Oh yes, I said **I **wouldn't kill you, I never said anything about my comrades."

Trixie: **"****What? Trixie thought we had a deal!"**

Unknown Voice: "That we did but your usefulness has come to an end. Kill her."

Trixie: **"****No, you can't do this!"**

Unknown Voice: "Too bad for you!"

As I turned around I saw an armored griffon slit the throat of a unicorn mare. The mare, who I had guessed was Trixie, had a light blue coat with a pale blue mane and tail. Her now dead eyes were now a fading purple.

The other two griffons wore the the same armor as the one that killed Trixie.

Human: "What the fuck? One second I'm walking home from my training field the next, I'm in a clearing with three armored griffons and a dead unicorn.

Armored Griffon1 "Hmm so you can speak, this makes things easier, anyways I am General Razor Wing, behind me are First Lieutenant Hawk Eye, and Private First Class Bob."

Human: "Holdup, Why do you two have bad-ass names while his is just Bob?"

Razor Claw: "To be honest no one knows, all we know is his name is Bob."

Human: "Okay, anyways my name Is Edward, so you three work for your military?"

Razor Claw: "Yes, and your name is Edward correct?"

Edward: "Yeah."

Razor Claw: "Well then come with us, we have a good bit of ground to cover before we return to the castle."

Edward: "Hold up, What do you mean we? I am just some guy who hasn't even been to apply for his own military, what makes you think I'll just up and join you, I have no idea who the hell you are, or where the hell I'm even at."

Razor Claw: "Too bad you have no choice."

Edward: "What?"

Everything went black as I felt something hard hit the back of my head.


End file.
